This invention pertains generally to telephone equipment and more particularily to housings for line repeaters.
Heretofore, line repeaters utilized for increasing the level of signals in telephone lines have been enclosed in metal cases which are generally mounted near the lines, for example, on poles and pedestals and in manholes. Cases fabricated of materials such as steel are heavy and subject to corrosion and rust, and they generally must be pressurized to protect the repeaters from moisture.